Beauty is a Beast
by starseer7296
Summary: "Why do you treat me like that!" He said angrily, through gritted teeth. She smiled slightly, revealing pointed teeth, "Because you are just as much of a monster as I am, doctor." Her golden eyes burned into him, and she hissed softly, "I am a monster and I've accepted that, maybe it's time you do as well, Banner." With a smirk on her lips, "Maybe then I'll play nicely." Bruce/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I freaking love the Avengers and i've had a billion story ideas running around in my head along with a few OCs sooooo i'm finally just letting my brain explode words all into a story. I really hope you like this OC named Brielle or El, she's gonna be kinda dark and care-free and i hope she's not gonna be too mary-sue because i'd die :P anyways please review because my life thrives on those and i like to know what you think :D i'll update as often as i can, so enjoy and remember to review...for the dragon girl! DO IT!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Director Fury marched quickly up the remnants of the old hiking trail, dead leaves crackling under his and Agent Hill's feet.

"This doesn't seem like a good idea bringing her in, sir" Hill looked around at the overgrown forest warily as she was in close pursuit of Director Fury, head of the secret agency, S.H.I.E.L.D.

Fury looked around at Maria and stated firmly, "She's a powerful young women; she'd be dangerous in the hands of another." He stopped abruptly before their destination, "Besides, we need her just as much as the others."

They had arrived at a small cave opening in the mountainside, the sound of steady dripping could be heard from inside the dark cave's entrance. A branch snapped nearby and Agent Hill jumped, startled, her hand reaching for her gun holster. Fury held his hand out to put her at ease and looked up, his one good eye scanning the treetops against the ever darkening sky. A large dark figure sat in the trees and suddenly dropped down in a blur, leaves scattering everywhere.

Agent Hill's hand gripped her gun's handle, and she looked at Fury with wide eyes, but seeing him give her a look of disapproval, she slowly let her hand leave the weapon, and crossed her arms firmly.

Standing before them was a tall girl, perhaps 5'8, blood splattered, both dry and fresh on her extra-long, grey and purple striped hoodie, some sort of flesh held loosely in her long taloned grip. She smiled at them gruesomely with blood stained teeth, all sharpened to points. The girl was an odd sight to see with her two dark brown side braids and choppy face framing bangs plastered with blood.

Agent Hill clenched her teeth as the girl's bright, green-golden eyes with thin pupils burned into her, but she couldn't stop staring. Her overall build would be rather normal if not for the dragon like qualities to it. Hill couldn't help but notice the large, long black talons on her fingertips and bare feet were quite noticeable too, and it appeared that her ears were pointed, piercings and silvers ear cuffs were all over them.

The girl was rather pretty if not for the blood and gore all over her body, and Agent Hill could barely mask her look of fear and disgust. This caused the girl to snort and she flashed her ghoulish grin again.

"Any particular reason for this pleasant arrival, Director Fury?" The girl's voice was quiet, and had a pleasant bell-like ring to it, almost like a song-bird's.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. is in need of your…abilities Miss Brielle." Fury stopped speaking and didn't speak the girl's last name…it was unknown: she either hid it well or didn't have one.

The girl snorted and took a tear out of the meat in her hand, "Just call me El, Fury" she leaned against the tree beside her and smirked, "my full name is much too pretty for a girl like me, don't you think?" She shot a look at agent Hill and was pleased to see her flinch.

Fury ignored her look and placed his hands behind his back, fixing El with his one-eyed gaze, "Miss El, we want you to become a member of the Avengers Initiative, the group was quite successful last month.

El's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean by successful? Did they rescue a kitten from a tree or something?" She spat her words out disdainfully as she mocked these so-called heroes.

Fury glowered at her and snapped her fingers for Agent Hill to come to his side," Agent Hill, give her the teams files." Hill nodded and dug through the black briefcase she was carrying.

She retrieved the classified manila folder and approached El cautiously. El snatched it slowly from the agent's hands and leaned in closely to her face. She smiled slightly, revealing her elongated canines and huffed into Hill's face, "Thankssss" she hissed into her face.

Agent Hill nodded firmly and backed away clenching her jaw, the girl's breath was hot on her face and reeked of rusty blood, she tried to ignore it, but noticed the girl bare her teeth in a sneer.

El examined the files slowly, she didn't care if it was getting dark, her vision permitted her to see just fine, but she could tell the two were getting antsy in the dark.

The first file, Steve Rogers…_The man out of time…pfft, please._

The second file, Tony Stark… _Some pompous rich boy with some fancy tech…_

The third file, Thor Odinson…_A god? Well I guess that's different than most._

The fourth file, Dr. Bruce Banner…_Hmmmm…A supposed rage monster…interesting…_

The rest of the file consisted of the teams background and history, and ended with the attack on Manhattan last month, complete with pictures. El looked up from the file and fixed her glowing gaze on Director Fury, "This battle looks to be over and done, why do you need me?"

Fury took a step towards the girl and she released a warning snarl as she backed away and he halted, "There are rumors of another attack from the chuitari, apparently they still have a way of getting here."

El said darkly, "Rumors are rumors, they are nothing more than devious words…" she growled lowly as she began to make her way back to the dark entrance of the cave.

She stopped in her tracks and looked back at the two special agents and smirked, "But on the other hand, there is always some hint of truth in lying words." She spun around, striding up to the director, and got close to his face.

Her mouth spread in a feral grin, almost animal-like, and she hissed in a threatening tone, "Are you willing to trust the woman whose actions almost cost you your sight?" She dragged a single, bloody talon gently down over Fury's eye patch, and he slowly pushed her hand away.

"The past is behind us, now it's the present and the world needs your help," Fury stated firmly holding El's gaze.

The girl huffed and snapped pointedly, "Last time I checked, I had the worst record in all of S.H.I.E.L.D."

Agent Hill looked at the director and then back at El, "I beg your pardon, sir, but she was responsible for that incident in 1914…"

El hardly looked old enough, but she was indeed…very old. She looked to be about 17, and she was fairly small chested, which didn't help her look any older. El snorted and spat, "They shouldn't have shot at me in the first place!"

She tapped her talons on her leg and then crossed her arms, the tips of her lips turning upwards in a mischievous smirk, "I'll tell you what, Fury," she purred quietly," if I come with, then you can just wipe that petty little file of mine off the face of the planet, maybe then I'll consider it…"

Director Fury nodded and turned to leave, "Consider it done."

Agent Hill looked utterly surprised and then murmured to Director Fury, "Sir, her file is full of classified information, she's left her mark just about everywhere!"

Director Fury smirked, "I know that, but she's crucial if we are going to keep sending this image to the universe…" he turned to look at El whos lips were pursed as she awaited her response.

"Miss El, I would suggest you start packing, we leave in ten." Fury said affirmatively.

El raised an eyebrow and revealed her bloody smile," Make that now Director, I already packed." A brown dufflebag hung on her shoulder and then she walked past the two and turned to look back at Director Fury, "Don't say I didn't warn you Fury: I don't take orders from anyone, but me…especially when the beastie comes out to play."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Well there you have it my darlings, the introduction of the lovely El, she's not getting any nicer, if anything, probably meaner. Sp, remember to review for Star's sake I needs the luv ppl b/c El is mean to moi O.O **

**Til next time darlings! ~Starseer7296**


	2. Meet the TeamTry Not to Scare Them

**Hello again readers! This is it! El is meeting the Avengers! Whoop! So much fun...okay not really. I probably won't dwell much on Captain America because...he bores me XP But I may play around a little bit with Clint and Natasha, just not now or for a little while. As for Tony, I'm gonna screw with that guy sooooo much! Lol**

**A quick shout out to The Yoshinater for the review! Thank you lots! i can totally promise that El won't kill you if you ever cross paths ;D...okay maybe not but it's a nice thought! **

** So anyways on with the story my darlings, please remember to review! Thanks!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El fidgeted excessively the entire flight to the S.H.I.E.L.D. base. Apparently, it was called a helicarrier, whatever the hell that was supposed to be, and as soon as the craft came into her sights, El was out of her seat and eagerly opening up the ramp herself.

No one even bothered trying to stop the girl as she performed a rather graceful dive into the churning water below. El floated on her back for a while and sighed contently, her eyes closed as she daydreamed of what it would be like to hunt down a shark for lunch…

El's eyes snapped open as she heard her name being called, and she looked up at the carrier with a look of annoyance on her face.

Director Fury stood at the edge of the carrier standing tall with his hands behind his back, looking equally annoyed, "If you don't mind, El, we have some people you need to meet, so with all due respect, get the fuck out of the water!" He hollered down at the girl.

El rolled her eyes and dove under once more, her eyes wide open taking in her dark murky surroundings, and made her way to the carrier's edge. Her head popped up above the cold water, her dark hair flattened to her head, and she placed a taloned hand onto a metal bar, which was a built in latter on the carrier.

She climbed up nimbly and to show off her strength, she only used her arms on her climb up. She flipped onto the main platform, landing heavily and shook her head like a dog, splashing Fury and Hill in the process. She looked at them with a smug smile gracing her dry lips.

Her hoodie clung to her skin and although the gore on her was slightly cleaned off by her sudden swim, she still looked like she had just murdered someone.

Fury looked her up and down and frowned, "Agent Hill, show El to her quarters on the ship and make sure she looks presentable before showing her the main bridge." With that he strode away into the carrier.

Agent Hill nodded as the man in charge took off, and she looked at the girl with a slight look of distrust in her eyes. She had pulled her hoodie off with what appeared to be a little effort. Her white tank top clung tightly to her skin and her cut-off jean shorts dripped excessively, but her hoodie was the worst. Agent Hill noticed that the girl's skin was slightly blue in color, and her muscles looked well-toned. Perhaps from the cold she thought curiously.

El barred her teeth in her usual feral smile and shook the hoodie out, knowingly seeing that it splashed Agent Hill, who looked thoroughly disgusted once more. El sniggered and murmured half-heartedly, "Gee, I'd apologize, but I couldn't possible say that when I regret nothing."

Agent Hill had put a blank mask on her face and she said tightly, "Follow me this way." She took off at a brisk pace, and El followed easily behind.

A pilot was staring at her nearby and she released a loose growl, sending the man back to his work. She sniggered and kept in pursuit of the stuck up agent girl.

They ran into practically no one as they traversed the hall way and eventually they had arrived at the less than stellar room. Agent Hill nodded to the bathroom and said quickly, "Try not to take too long to make yourself at home, and try to clean up a little bit before you meet the team…please."

El threw her duffle on the militant looking bed and shrugged the agent off, "Sure, sure…" With that the agent left El to herself and she examined her surroundings.

The room was completely metal, the bed was military style, there was a bedside desk, and there was a small bathroom attachment nearby with a miserably small shower.

El hissed to herself, this pitifully small room reminded her too much of a prison cell or a cage in a lab….she hated labs. She smiled inwardly…and labs hate her.

El opened her duffle and dug around in its cluttered contents. Fury expected her to look nice, so she'd show him up off course…in her own way.

She pulled out a spandex running tank top, long black leggings, and a black hoodie, and laid them out on the tiny bed. She never wore shoes; they'd be torn to shreds by her retractable talons, so why bother.

She took a quick shower and did her best to rinse out the months' worth of dried gore from her dark, wavy hair. The blood stains still lingered on her fingers, but she opted to leave that…it showed her character pretty well, she smiled to herself.

She dressed quickly, and gave her wet hair a quick tousle. It would just dry up extra wavy, which she didn't mind. When she was still normal, people thought she'd always had the prettiest hair…

El snorted as she left her room, "Pfft…when I was normal…" she hissed quietly so Agent Hill wouldn't hear her remark. Agent Hill looked at El for a moment and nodded, "You clean up well."

El growled deeply and glared at her, "You're just afraid to get blood on your hands."

Agent Hill appeared to ignore her and had started to walk towards the bridge. El followed reluctantly, and halted at its entrance.

Agent Hill had entered and walked down the stairs to join the other agents on the floor. Computers were everywhere and everyone was either in tight blue uniforms or black suits.

El rolled her eyes and padded in quietly, a couple eyes followed her as she entered, and she stared at one of the workers and hissed, they turned away quite quickly, giving El a twinge of satisfaction.

She approached the meeting table, and chose a seat with her back to the wall, so she could get a good look at everyone in the room. Director Fury turned from his position not too far away and strode to the other side of the table.

"So what do you think?" He asked sternly, awaiting probably a response of utter aw or great interest from the dark girl.

El started to absentmindedly pick at her talons and she shrugged, "I don't like metal floors…too cold." She glared up at Fury and sneered.

Fury sighed heavily and turned away, "The team should be arriving soon to meet you, do me a favor and don't do anything stupid to make them not like you."

El purred quietly to herself, "Oooooh, I wouldn't want to do that would I Mad-eye." She chuckled at that reference and began to sing lightly to herself the words of an old lullaby she once heard.

El cracked her back loudly on the edge of the chair and stood up slowly. She stretched out her arms above her head, yawned, and went to stand next to the railing where Fury was working.

She heard him bark a couple of orders loudly and suddenly the ship started to vibrate and emit a loud humming noise.

El watched through the huge windows as the water started to churn and fall further away and she hissed in surprise. "This huge hunk of bolts is a freaking jet!?"

Director Fury chuckled slightly and then looked over his shoulder as five people entered the room. El could detect the scents of four males and a female, but she didn't dwell on it long.

El quickly lost interest in the strange aircraft and spun around in a flash to return to her seat. Fury noticed that since it wasn't so dark out that there really was a slight hint of blue to her skin tone, Hill wasn't lying. He made a side note of that and waited for the team to come sit down.

None of them did when they noticed the strange girl sitting at their usual table. It was almost as if

Director Fury nodded at the lot and stated casually, "Gentleman."

El almost automatically recognized them all and started sizing them up by their weaknesses and strengths. She swung her feet up on the table, her black talons drawing the attention of some of the new arrivals, particularly the master archer and the doctor.

She watched the master archer with little interest for a moment and then flashed a toothy grin, revealing her sharp canines and he looked away almost instantly. His eyes were narrowed as he sent a silent, "who's the creepy chick?" look at Fury.

El then looked at the doctor who was examining her with a curious expression on his face. She smiled again and purred in amusement.

So this is the good doctor who is also the green rage monster. She inhaled deeply and took in his scent, as well as the others, but she easily pushed the other scents out of mind. His was masculine and earthy, but she could still smell what she was looking for− the distinct scent of rage. It was a hot, spicy smell that was almost sweet to her senses, and she snickered. This man was trying to repress this rage obviously and struggling through every minute of it.

His shoulders were broad and he seemed to be of average height. His hair was salt-and-pepper-like and was fairly wavy. El liked the way he looked with his glasses on; she purred to herself, she thought he was rather cute. His honey brown eyes met her golden-green gaze and the corners of his lips upturned a little for a moment in a slight smile at her and he then averted his attention to Fury who was still explaining the situation to the team members.

The Star-Spangled man looked concerned and he said questioningly, "So you're saying that there's still the potential of those aliens attacking again?"

El snorted and chimed in with her bell-like voice, startling the so-called Avengers, "I believe that's exactly what Fury just told you, and clearly he doesn't have to repeat himself. The aliens have opened the portal once from here and now that the connection has been made, they can now access that very same connection from their side quite easily with time."

She let her gaze flit across the team, making sure to meet their eyes, "In case you're wondering, I would be the fun new addition to your team," she sneered, revealing her long pointed canines, "don't worry I don't bite…much."

She said the last part slowly and deliberately while looked at the Captain, licking her upper lip slowly as she did so, and she chortled lightly as she watched the muscular man shudder.

Tony Stark raised an eyebrow at this new comer, she was rather wild looking, but pretty smart apparently, "Yeah, Wild-Eyes over there just about dumbed down that entire spiel for you Cap' you should be happy now," he gave the Captain a smug grin and added playfully, "and it seems she has a thing for blondes too." Steve gulped and watched El with wary eyes.

Bruce chuckled and El growled at Tony, "Don't call me that Stark, or I might just show you how Fury lost his eye," she paused and smiled deviously at Tony and added her snide remark with a seductive purr, "Anyways…I have more of a thing for brunettes, love."

Tony's eyes grew wide in amazement and he looked at Fury with a huge smirk on his face, pointing at El and then at Fury over and over again, "No way, she's joking right! I've been trying to figure this out for ages now!"

Fury glowered and said strictly, "Stark, for the last time, it's none of your mother fucking business…" The man was obviously growing mad and El decided to throw in another little quip.

El purred sappily, "He's very sensitive about it you see, he just couldn't handle fighting a girl." She let the talons on her right hand extend out slowly, and she watched as every set of eyes followed her actions. She grinned smugly at Fury and he glowered at her.

Director Fury sighed as Tony began spewing questions at him and El began to laugh loudly, "Look! You all need to introduce yourselves to the new team member, okay! And as soon as you're done I want you three so-called geniuses getting to work tracing any potential portal openings, got it?"

Tony shut his trap for a moment and eyed Fury curiously, "Uh, last time I checked, there was only two science bros, Fury."

Fury stated flatly, "Miss Brielle here is quite the scientist herself, but why don't just ask her about that yourself, Stark!" He said firmly and stalked away.

The two master assassins had already disappeared and Steve took one look at El and just walked away with a stiff nod of acknoledgement. El hissed at him as he exited and Tony snickered at her, "Easy, Tigress, he's just a little on the edge of another attack, he takes things too seriously, ya know?" He grinned at her and El just smirked back, the tips of her canines peeking out.

"Tony Stark a.k.a Ironman, I don't mean to brag, but I basically kick the most ass on the team." He said with a smirk on his face, and Bruce only rolled his eyes. El leapt gracefully over the table and landed heavily in a crouching position on the back edge of the chair in front of Tony and Bruce. They looked rather startled and she purred rather creepily, "A strong warrior in battle is nothing to me, Stark; tell me how many necks you have broken and throats you have torn, and then maybe then you can be the ass kicker, mmkay?"

She eyed them and watched as Bruce wrung his hands a little, clearly he did this when he was nervous.

"Try to ignore his witty remarks, and he'll just stop trying to impress you eventually." Bruce said quietly.

El giggled slightly at his remark and then Tony noticed Bruce blush slightly when he made her laugh. "Soooo, what exactly is your name, Wild-eyes?"

El snarled lowly at Tony and then shrugged her shoulders, "My name is El."

Bruce said almost too quickly, causing Tony to laugh at him, "Is that short for something because it seems like a nickname….you know… because it's only like two letters."

Bruce practically wanted to sink into a wall; something about this girl was driving him up a wall.

Tony was just about dying on the floor and El simply ignored the hysterical billionaire, "It's short for Brielle…but I don't like that name," she set her feet on the ground in front of the doctor and got up close to his face, "it's to pretty to suit a beast like me." She hissed softly, her hot breath fogging up Bruce's glasses.

Bruce backed away and removed his glasses, playing with them in his hands nervously and murmured, "Why not? It's actually…uh…quite a beautiful name."

El looked at him and sadness allowed itself to fill her eyes, but she pushed it aside quickly, "It just doesn't suite me." She said plainly.

Bruce nodded in surprise, "Oh, well then, why do you…"

Tony sniggered as he had watched the conversation go on without him. He wasn't stupid, the girl may be a weirdo, but she was definitely making Bruce hot under the collar. It was time for Tony to play match-maker, he smiled smugly to himself.

Before Bruce could ask why she talked to him so oddly, Tony had grabbed their wrists and pulled them to the lab. He had gotten bored pretty fast, and frankly, El could do with some sort of excitement.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**I know it's only been a day since I posted, but I couldn't resist. Well there you have it! El is already being her "in your face" self with Bruce! Lol Tell me what you think! I'd love some reviews and advice, it motivates me! So until next time darlings! ~Starseer7296**


	3. NEWSFLASH! I Am A Monster Bruce

**Hola! So i had typed a draft of this one this weekend and came upsatirs to my room to finish tons of homework...but I edited this chapter instead. I kinda like the way it turned out, but only a little, it's moving a little too fast for my taste, so I'll probably slow it down. Anywhooooo tell me what you think and pretty please review! I actually really want some input, any ideas are welcome too :D Now read on my friends!**

* * *

Tony and Bruce began working on the tracing device by attaching the computers to the same satellites they had used to track the tessaract. They worked very quickly and passed words every once in a while assembling an algorithm to trace, not gamma radiation, but portal potential locations on earth.

El helped for a moment or two earlier on, but the two males seemed to be functioning perfectly fine on their own. She had decided to stop trying so hard to appear normal to the avengers, once she met them, much to Fury's disapproval.

She agreed to join; she never said a thing about being normal.

El had left the two men to work on their own around lunch time, and she followed her nose to the cafeteria. There were mostly cooked meals and it displeased her greatly, but Fury had indeed told her that she'd have her own special food if she asked.

She didn't hesitate to leap over the counter and into the kitchen area, where a single chef practically threw a fit when he found her snooping around.

El was annoyed beyond compare and very cranky. When she got hungry, she got cranky. It was how she worked. So she lost patience with the little chef and released an angry snarl at him, smoke pouring from her nostrils.

The pitiful man fainted from this reaction, and El continued her search for decent food. The kitchen's meat locker was where she hit the jack pot; she found a fresh cow that was being prepared to be carved and frozen for storage. What a waste of food she thought… she extended her talons and drove them deep into the animal. She took a decent slice of flesh from the cow's beefy side, and stalked out of the kitchen, a hunk of cold, bloody flesh on her talons, which she happily chewed on.

She walked past a few agents eating in the café and sniggered, they were appalled by the sight of her dripping in blood. Apparently, eating raw bloody cuts of meat was frowned upon by most humans. "Whoopsies," she purred to herself, "guess I forgot."

El followed her own scent trail back to the lab and walked straight past the two scientists who were currently arguing about something. She paid little attention to the two as she leaned against the cold steel of the wall, happily chewing on her lunch.

Tony opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly his lips spread into a slight grin at the thought of shy, little Banner having a thing for such a messed up chick. She looked pretty freaky eating…what was she eating? Tony instead just let a little chuckle escape his mouth; as freaky as she looked, he knew Bruce's reaction would be priceless.

Bruce took notice of Tony's little giggles and looked over at El; his mouth dropped open and he looked very concerned and confused...but mostly concerned "Um, El," She looked up at him absently, "What the heck are you doing? You could catch salmonella!" He was rapidly becoming quite worried, and he ran at El, only to stop dead in his tracks when she snarled at him.

She growled in the whiniest fashion Tony had thought possible, "Noooo, its miiiiiinnne."

Tony was proceeding to watch the doctor's feeble attempts to stop her as if he was watching a rather gory comedy. "Wild-eyes, what the fuck are you doing?" he snickered as he watched Bruce try inching slowly towards her.

Bruce looked on in concern at El and much to her protest; he continued to try to remove her lunch from her taloned clutches. "What does it look like I'm doing!? I'm trying to eat my lunch."

"El! Please, I don't know what the hell you're doing, but seriously, you'll get sick!" Bruce asked again.

He asked her firmly to drop the meat, but she quickly leapt away from him, and shoved the remains into her mouth. She smiled with her mouth full and bloody spittle dripped from her teeth…Tony didn't know whether he wanted to burst out laughing or go vomit into the nearest garbage can, but the girl looked absolutely ridiculous.

She licked her lips, after she swallowed, and barred her bloody teeth at him, "For your information, Banner, I won't get sick, that's simply what I eat; I always have and I always will."

She stalked closer to him, her feral smile spreading across her face, "Let me tell you a little secret, Banner, I. Am. A. Monster. And unlike you, I don't try to hide it because it's who I am, and it may be gross or animalistic, but hey, it's what I want so I don't give a shit about everyone else's issues with me." Her eyes were burning into Bruce with a cocky smirk gracing her blood stained lips.

Her smirk grew into a grin as she hissed playfully, "Doesn't it get old trying to play the shy little doctor?" She started asking questions Bruce didn't want to answer, "Why don't you just embrace your wild side a bit more?" She murmured quietly, tilting her head to the side in quite an animal like fashion, awaiting an answer.

Bruce's mouth hung open, he had figured when he first saw her eyes and talons that she was different, but he had no idea that she was this…beast-like. Frankly, her words had gotten to him a little, and he began to wring his hands nervously.

Bruce suddenly grew worried, but not for himself, but for his thoughts, for some reason he wasn't afraid of El, in fact, he still thought she looked attractive, even covered in blood and gore. He gulped thickly, _what the hell Banner!? She just went totally berserk eating raw meat and yet you still think she's hot!? WTF! Snap out of it._ The scent of blood hung in the air, and he looked at Tony with pleading eyes and his lips formed the words "help me."

Tony looked over at the woman and saw El stalking towards Banner; he saw his chance…

"Hey Wild-eyes, I don't know what you're thinking, but stop staring at Banner like he's your lunch, you clearly just destroyed our appetites and yours should be destroyed by now after that little show."

Tony grinned mischievously at Bruce who looked like he was starting to relax a bit. He stretched his arms above his head; making a ridiculously fake yawning sound, "But you know, I'm getting pretty tired, so I think I'll just leave you two here to work and go catch a few Zs" he walked towards the door and he peaked back around the corner for a brief moment and blurted, "play nice you two."

Bruce played with his glasses and shuffled his feet awkwardly. Well, thanks for nothing Tony he thought angrily to himself. He looked up at El; she was still waiting for an answer. Damn it…

" Well…uh…that's different; I can't exactly embrace the other guy…" Bruce paused and looked at El timidly, "someone could get hurt if I ever tried something like that.

El looked almost thoughtful for a moment and then she stated flatly, "You'll never know if you never try," she flashed a knowing grin, "and something tells me that you'd never even dare try."

Bruce laughed nervously, which surprised El and then she hissed, "What's so funny, I was being serious."

Bruce suddenly stopped laughing and looked at El; nervous confusion filled his eyes, "Serious, about what?"

El smiled again, her fangs stained with blood, "Being a monster, I don't hide it, so why do you?"

Bruce looked taken aback and he frowned nervously, wringing his hands, "Well, I'm different from you, I have no self-control…."

El shrugged and said lazily, "You could you know? The trick is to let go every once in a while, and just embrace it."

She murmured gently with an empathetic smile on her face, "You know, it's kinda like keeping your rage in a container; if you force the rage deeper into it for a really long time, eventually the pressure builds up, and when it releases it can be overwhelming and hard to control." She paused and stared sadly out the window at the sky, "someone you love could get hurt when you release all that pent up rage…" she smiled softly down at her bare feet and then looked back at Bruce, "but if you don't try to keep that rage all pent up inside, then it's not as hard to control when you do release it, and you can keep yourself in check."

She looked at the doctor with a hard expression. "Trust me…I know what it's like."

Bruce looked concerned now, what could she possibly know about anything. She knew nothing about him! He was still very skeptical, and her words frustrated him. He snapped at her, in his frustration, "That doesn't seem like a good idea at all, El, I'm dangerous, I can't just lose control," he paused and inhaled deeply, adding quietly, "I'd hurt someone…look we should just go check the radar for any hits now…" He began to push past El to look at the scanner.

El grabbed Bruce's arm and pulled him in close as he tried to walk by, "You're just afraid aren't you? You're afraid that if you let go for once in your life…"she smirked and pulled him close enough to whisper in his ear, "that you'll enjoy it."

Bruce's heart rate was picking up quickly; he hadn't been this close to a woman in a very long time. A pleasant shiver went up his spine at her touch; she was…she was so close; he could feel her hot breath, her dark, soft hair brushing his cheek, it smelt like crushed pine needles, her soft grip on his skin…it made his heart race…and that was NOT supposed to happen.

He wanted to push her away, but he couldn't, not when he wanted to pull her even closer. He noticed how pretty her hair looked, framing her bright golden eyes… Those wild eyes with slitted pupils. He wanted kiss her and hold her close to his chest protectively…_No! What the heck am I thinking!?_

El could tell he was warring with himself and she stepped away, he abruptly fell away from her and curled up tightly, taking deep, steady breaths.

She smiled softly and purred, "You almost let go you know…I saw it in your eyes, they were green. It would have been good for you too." She slid down and crouched by his side and whispered softly, "It would have been okay too because I was there, the other guy would have been fine, I think he has a bit of a thing for my wild side anyways…"

Bruce sat up abruptly and just stared at her, "What do you mean the other guy has a thing for you, that's just crazy…" he murmured and blushed.

El looked rather tired and yawned, "Is it really? Hmm…well you just keep thinking about it, because I'm not gonna lie, I was getting pretty excited too." She purred happily, "Did anyone ever tell you that you smell good? 'Cuz you do…" she sighed gently as her eyelids fluttered.

Bruce was about to ask another question, but El had fallen asleep…on his shoulder.

Bruce didn't know what to do, he definitely didn't want to wake her, so he stayed there, thinking about El's words. _The other guy likes her? No way… _he sighed… but she was starting to grow on him. Bruce Banner.

He looked down at El's sleeping figure, he noticed how her skin had a slight blue tint to it and he smiled softly, "Brielle…" he whispered as he gently brushed aside some of her hair, "I think that name suites you beautifully."

Bruce heard a slight rumble of approval from the back of his mind as he began to fall asleep, but paid little attention to it because for once in his life, he agreed with the other guy.


	4. Feel Like Letting Go

**Heyo! Sorry I took a bit to get this chapter out, but it's finals week and I'm just about fed up with studying so I just gave up and wrote this chapter. And let me say this...I am fucking shit up soooo much and I don't care because I do what I want! It may get a little heated up in this chapter, but nothing too extreme I promise XD **

**Anyways i got a tad lazy with this chapter so there is a shit load of dialogue...soooooo enjoy reading and please review to tell me what you think of my crazy screwing shit up! Thanks my darlings and enjoy!**

* * *

Tony yawned as he staggered slowly down the long metal hallways of the helicarrier as he searched for the lab through blurry eyes. He had left Bruce alone with El last night just to see what would go down. He pretended to be tired at the time, but in reality Tony Stark was always exhausted, and he had happily gone to his room and passed out in seconds when he left the lab.

Tony smiled groggily at the different scenarios going down in his head of his science bro awkwardly making a conversation with El. Tony had expected to find him in the lab this morning, working already, so he could bombard him with inappropriate questions until he saw the guy blush several different shades of pink and red. He had hoped that Bruce at least made himself seem interested in the strange woman; he had to make a move at some point and Tony was determined to make it happen…

However, he hadn't expected the two to be curled up on the ground next to a lab table. Bruce's arms were draped gently around El's waist and her dark, wavy mess of a head was snuggling into Bruce's chest; the two were both fast asleep. Tony practically did a double take, and he quietly fist pumped the air and whispered dramatically, "Tony Stark you are truly amazing!"

He quietly slipped out his phone and started snapping photos of the sleepy duo; he definitely was pleased with his sly work, and he knew he could use those pictures as blackmail at some point with Bruce. He just couldn't resist this opportunity.

He quickly murmured into his wristband, "Hey Jarvis do me a favor and hack into the S.H.E.I.L.D security system and get the footage from this lab starting from 10:00 last night all the way up until…" Tony looked at the sleeping forms again and then smirked, "until they get woken up."

Jarvis replied with a quick, "Right away sir." And Tony made a few loud yells and prodded the two with rather hard jabs, and was pleased to discover that they were, indeed, very deep sleepers. And so Tony quickly set to work…he was gonna give them one hell of a wakeup call.

* * *

The room was dark when Bruce opened his tired eyes. He yawned softly and felt a warm form next to him, but strangely, he felt chills all over. Suddenly alert, Bruce sat up in jolt of speed and looked around worriedly; down at his side was the sleeping form of El. He noticed her clothes were in tattered pieces that barely hid anything, and he looked away shyly, but continued to examine his surroundings with wide, brown eyes.

Bruce could clearly notice that his clothes were equally destroyed, and as he examined the lab, you could clearly tell it was a mess, but not badly damaged, and he groaned loudly, "Shiiiiit! What the hell happened here!?"

El woke with a start and glared at Bruce groggily with her bright green-gold eyes and hissed, "What the hell Banner! I was sleeping…" she stopped speaking rather abruptly when she noticed Bruce sitting next to her in his tattered clothing. She tilted her head curiously as she looked around the wrecked lab and she huffed rather flatly,"Hunh…I don't recall doing this," she then eyed Bruce's well built, tanned chest and smiled deviously, "and I definitely don't recall doing that." Although it was still rather dark in the lab, El could clearly see that Bruce was flushing a slight pink color and she sniggered.

She stood up, strips of cloth slipping to the ground, and she stretched out, cracking her back loudly. Bruce examined El's smooth motions as she stood, the scent of crushed pine needles wafted towards him from her long hair that draped down the small of her back; her form was slightly curved and her blue tinted skin was practically flawless.

Realizing what he was doing, Bruce averted his gaze, his heart pounding slightly from the sight of El's rather naked form and he began to search for his glasses on the floor next to him. His fingers met the familiar metal, and he carefully slipped them on and frowned at the mess of a lab; broken vials littered the floor and random papers were strewn everywhere.

Bruce sighed and murmured worriedly, "I don't understand…I don't remember anything crazy happening last night; so why is everything so messed up..." He stood up, doing his best to hold up what was left of his trousers together and noticed El watching him; she was poised in a crouch on the edge of a lab table with her back towards him, but she was watching him over her shoulder; a sly smile spread across her pale pink lips. "I honestly have no idea Banner," she purred softly, "but if something interesting did happen then I'm rather disappointed that I don't recall."

She leapt down from her perch on the table, landing lightly as her taloned toes scraped the metal slightly, and her lips parted slightly, the pointed tips of her teeth revealing themselves, she crept towards Bruce, her eyes glittering in the semi-dark room, "You know Bruce, for all we know, maybe we did get you to let go a little last night." She crept closer and purred throatily, "so maybe we could try jogging our memories a bit, hmmm?" Bruce shuffled nervously as he thought she stared at him, but he noticed that she was looking behind him with a snarl forming on her face.

She growled lowly, "However…Mr. Stark, I'm not about to give you a little show, so you better get your sorry ass out of that closet and start cleaning up this mess you made."

Bruce turned his head and watched as Tony's head popped out of the closet door; he was pretending to pout sadly and then he whimpered, "But El…you guys made the mess."

El crossed her arms and glowered at Stark with a raised eyebrow, "Clearly we didn't Stark; the damage would be far worse than a couple of broken bottles and paper everywhere if either of us…changed last night."

Tony gave up on his silly, pouting display and then swaggered out of the closet, with a smug grin on his face, "Well, yeah, no duh, I just wanted to see what two would've done," he looked disappointed for a moment then smiled sneakily, "I was expecting something more fun…"

Bruce sighed heavily and ran his fingers though his curly hair, in an attempt to hide his blushing, "Tony, was it really necessary to destroy our clothes though…"

Tony walked up to Bruce and clapped him on the back with his usually snarky smile, "Nope. But it was funny to watch anyways," he walked towards the radar system and started flicking though its results, "by the way you two are incredibly heavy sleepers, I mean seriously, I used a knife to slice your clothes to shreds and you were out cold the entire time." He exclaimed as he continued to work, he looked up at the two and then motioned to the door, "You might wanna go put some clothes on too."

Bruce glared at Tony and pinched the bridge of his nose; this was beginning to stress him out…"We can't just walk to our rooms wearing nothing but scraps, Tony."

Tony opened his mouth to reply, but then didn't get the chance as they both heard the door slam shut next to them. Bruce looked to where El had been standing and then sighed; she was gone. He looked at Tony expectantly and mumbled shyly, "She just walked out that door butt naked…didn't she."

He was answered by the sound of laughter and Tony rolling around on the ground. It was only a matter of time before he stopped, and then Bruce had forced Tony to go get him some clothes. He left reluctantly for Bruce's request, and left the room still chuckling.

Bruce slumped down into a chair behind one of the screens and went back to work. A moment later he heard the door open and shut and a set of quiet, heeled footsteps approach the desk. He looked up and saw Agent Natasha Romanoff approaching him, her red curls bouncing as she took each stride. Her arms were crossed as her eyes flitted around the still messy room and then they finally rested on Bruce, she raised an eyebrow and she asked curiously, "Should I be concerned by the fact that you are sitting in a trashed room, almost completely naked, Doctor Banner?"

Bruce looked at the agent and he wrung his hands a little bit, " Well…yes and no…" he swallowed and looked at his feet, "if there's anyone you need to worry about, that would probably be Tony…he played a little joke on El and I last night."

Natasha shrugged, her face set in her usual blank expression, as she began to leave the room. "Just tell him that I'll beat the shit out of him, and he should stop," she paused at the door and nodded to Banner, "I'd also suggest getting dressed; Fury is calling together a meeting in about an hour, you best not be late." With that she left Bruce alone in the strangely empty lab.

* * *

Bruce was growing impatient with Tony, he was taking a very long time, and the meeting was in less than fifteen minutes. He definitely didn't feel like explaining to Fury that he was late to the meeting because he didn't have any clothes because Tony had demolished them while he was in the lab…on the floor…sleeping with El. He was about to take out his cell phone and berate Tony for his slowness when the door opened once more, Bruce didn't even bother to look up from the screen as he began to speak with a hint of annoyance in his voice, "Took you long enough, Tony, Isn't enough for you to play dumb pranks on me…"

He heard a soft hiss of laughter and looked up in surprise. El was standing in the doorway, smiling at him playfully, "Oh please, save your complaining for Tony after the meeting, it seems he's already forgotten to get your clothes anyways."

Bruce groaned stressfully, leaning his elbows against the desk and running his hands through his hair; he would have to prepare himself to be yelled at by Fury in the next hour, which he definitely wasn't looking forward too.

El rolled her eyes and suddenly his clothes were dropped in front of him. Bruce looked from his hands at El who was standing directly in front of the desk now, the corners of her mouth quirked upward. Bruce noticed that she found herself some clothes…sorta. She was wearing tight black leggings with a blood red sports bra, her worn black leather jacket was torn and scuffed up, and she slung it lazily over her shoulder. Her blue hued skin was showing excessively and Bruce couldn't help but think that she looked hot…

Bruce looked down at his hands, which clenched and unclenched nervously. His face was probably flushing pink at this time and after a moment, he looked up at her again, unsure how to say thank you. He mumbled the words, "Thanks" very quietly, and looked at the clothes strangely…they weren't his. He looked up quizzically at El and slurred, "Um…El…these aren't mine…"

He eyed them warily; there was a pair of black jeans, a black leather jacket, and thankfully a button-up shirt, but it was a deep purple and a bit low-cut, like a slight V-neck that showed a little bit of chest.

Yup…those were definitely not his.

El's eyes narrowed happily and she smiled knowingly, "I know that they're not yours, but I just thought these would look better on you than that silly professor look you have going on." She thrust the pants into his arms and grinned smugly, "Tony played a prank on us, so I was gone all day playing with his credit card," she held it up between two clawed fingers and she smiled, "I hadn't been shopping in a very long time, and let me tell you, It was a real pain sneaking away from this jet without Fury noticing."

Bruce sighed and replied quietly, "Look El, I'm really glad you brought me clothes, but I don't wear this sort of stuff…"

El pouted her lip and reminded him coyly, "The meetings in about 10 minutes now."

Bruce reluctantly began to pull on the pants, but stopped and said quickly, "You know what, I think I'll just run back to my room and get my own clothes now…"

El moved quite quickly, blocking his path; she had him cornered between the metal desk and the wall; like she was the predator and he was the prey. _Great…just great…_

El snatched the shirt from the desk and smiled alluringly, "How about I just help you out little bit and show you how it's done," she murmured softly. El stepped up closer to Bruce and kneeled on her knees in a single fluid drop to the ground. She grabbed the hem of the pants gently with her long, clawed fingers, and slowly pulled them up to his hips; trailing her fingers along his legs ever so softly as she did so. She clasped the button in a single snap and pulled the fly shut slowly, a grin playing at the edges of her lips.

Bruce was as still as a statue as El slowly stood up, her green and golden eyes meeting his brown eyes. He could feel his heart rate start to increase as she moved in closer; he could smell the familiar scent of crushed pine needles as she moved her face closer, only inches from his own. That scent that drove him wild.

Bruce knew that he should be worrying about his heart rate and the raging monster in the back of his mind, but the other guy was urging him to snatch up the girl and hold her close and kiss her wildly; make her see just how much he loved her. Suddenly, something clicked in Bruce's head, he willing agreed with the other guy, and it was if he had just disappeared leaving Bruce with a new found confidence.

Bruce took no notice in the strange change and was finding himself distracted by El, as she wrapped her arms around his waist and wove a black belt through the belt loops, the smooth skin of her arms brushing against his lower back, sending a pleasant shiver up his spine. She pulled away from him and pulled the shirt onto his arms quickly, but she was in closer once again, her warm breath on his neck as she slowly buttoned up his shirt.

Bruce examined El, the entire time she clasped the buttons; she was so beautiful and so close to him. He hadn't been close to anyone in a very long time, it was dangerous, so he couldn't be…he shouldn't be…but he was going to be anyways.

El had finished buttoning up his shirt and she was about to back away, but Bruce grabbed her hand and pulled her in close again. El looked into his eyes and noticed a trace of green growing around his irises, and he was pulling her in closer, wrapping his arms around her thin waist. He smiled slyly and whispered into her ears, "Oh no you don't…I'm not through with you."

El's could feel her own heart rate increasing and she purred happily, she could tell that Bruce was already letting go and meeting the peaceful medium that she was usually in; the half-way point between being a monster and being a human being…the point where the two were one and the same. His eyes were glowing an electric green, and his skin was slowly turning a faint green hue…but he wasn't hulking out.

Before she could point this success out, Bruce had caught her by surprise and kissed her; tangling his fingers in her dark waves and her fingers naturally slipped into his curls. Her claws tugged slightly at Bruce's hair, but he didn't care; it was just him and her now.

El had entwined her legs around his hips, and he pressed her gently against the cold metal of the wall. His mouth was so warm, and the caress of his lips was much softer than she had imagined. Not holding back, she tasted tentatively with her tongue, her mouth opening with a low moan.

Bruce's head was spinning. Her warm body pressed against his, soft and cool against his body, her fingers fumbling hastily as she began to undo the buttons of his shirt. Her low moaning made him smile against her lips. He could feel her sharp teeth biting gingerly at his lower lip, drawing a little blood; the bite had a bit of a burning sensation that was spreading though his face and his body. Strangely, the rusty taste of his blood seemed to make him more eager,but he thought nothing of it. He hadn't been so happy for a very long time; he could finally think clearly without the other guy raging at the back of his mind. It was like he was just gone…_gone? Wait…WHAT!?_

Bruce pulled away from El as if he had been burned. El looked rather surprised; her glowing gold eyes fading back to a green-gold, full of a new concern, "Bruce? Are you okay?"

Bruce looked at El with his glowing green eyes and shook his head, "I'm sorry Brielle…" he snarled slightly. He looked surprised by his own tone and watched El's eyes soften on him; it was strange to see the wild girl's eyes full of empathy_…but empathy for what exactly?_

He looked at his hands and saw that his skin was now a faint green, but somehow he was still himself; he hadn't hulked out. He looked at his reflection in the reflective surface of the wall and saw his eyes were glowing bright green. He jumped in surprise and began to back away slowly, wide-eyed and running his fingers through his hair, "What's going on? What's happening to me!" he growled, but hearing his tone he put a hand over his mouth, too afraid to speak again.

Bruce looked at El with wild eyes that were full fear; he was so confused and his frustration was steadily growing; nothing like this had ever happened to him before. It was as if he and the other guy were one person all of a sudden. He wasn't battling the raging thoughts of another consciousness…those thoughts were his now.

Suddenly feeling the desire to demolish something, Bruce gave a cry of frustration and punched his fist at the wall, leaving a deep indentation. He was breathing heavily as a multitude of different thoughts spun through his head; they were somehow his and not his at the same time, but the overall feeling that he felt was fear… fear of himself.

El placed her clawed hand gently on Bruce's shoulder; she was expecting this sort of reaction to occur when he would finally take her advice about trying to accept his monstrous side. El smiled softly as she recalled the night before. As soon as she had gotten the hint that both Bruce and the other guy liked her that way, she knew that that was the only way she'd get Bruce to willingly give in to his other side and let go of his human thoughts a little bit.

That's why she had told Tony Stark in the hallway that she'd take care Bruce's clothes; she wanted the opportunity to make her move and force Bruce to accept the other guy's thoughts rather quickly. El felt bad about it, but only for a moment. She knew that Bruce would accept the other guy willingly if it involved his love for her.

She purred happily to herself, it pleased her greatly to know that there was someone who loved her, even though she was a freak. She ran her fingers gently through Bruce's hair, and took his chin in two of clawed fingers and turned him to face her. It killed her to see the fear and frustration in his eyes, but she knew that same fear and frustration…she had experienced it herself long time ago.

Her lips parted in a feral smile, but her eyes stayed soft as she hissed softly, "Bruce…I'll tell you exactly what's happening," she paused and her smile glowed radiantly, "you took my advice and let go, it may be a little strange now, but I promise you'll get used to it."

Bruce's eyes narrowed in suspicion at El, "What do you mean by that," he paused and grew worried again, "aren't I going to change back?"

He gripped El's fore arms tightly…a little too tightly, and El released a quick snarl of pain, "Damn it, Bruce, watch it! You're a lot stronger than you think now."

Bruce's glowing green eyes flashed with concern, and slowly began to fade to their original brown state, but a glowing ring of green still surrounded his irises. He released El quickly, and murmured quietly, "Sorry Brielle…" His voice was growing much softer, like his human voice, but there was still a low growl in his tone.

He slumped into the chair behind him slowly and looked at Brielle in confusion, "I still don't quite understand what's going on El…" He began to wring his wrists nervously, and he looked at his hands for a moment to examine the familiar green hue that now tinted his tan skin.

El had walked right up to him and gently leapt into his lap, startling him a little bit, and causing him to release a low growl at her. El chuckled at his look of surprise at his reaction and she leaned her head on his bare chest. "I'll make this short and simple, you accepted the other guy's thoughts and now you're basically one person again, you still have your own human thoughts, they tend to be the strongest, and you also have some more beastie thoughts," she stated knowingly. She absently began tracing her talons along Bruce's arm and was pleased to see him relax a little bit at her touch. El continued her explanation and exclaimed softly, "The only issue you'll ever really have is some crazy mood swings and a bit of a temper, but you get used to that too."

She looked up at Bruce and the edges of her lips downturned in a small frown, "And you could change back, but I've done it before and it's a kinda a long, painful process..." she stroked Bruce's cheek affectionately and watched Bruce's thoughtful expression as she awaited his response.

Bruce looked down at El and asked happily with a slight grin growing on his face, "So, I don't have to worry about hulking out anymore?"

El grimaced slightly, she really hated to spoil his day even more but…."Actually, you still could, but you'll have much better control and you can control the change and use it when you want to now…There is very small chance that you'll ever completely lose control unless something huge catches you off-guard and forces the change, but that hardly happens," she said bleakly.

Bruce looked disappointed for a second, but then he looked at El and smiled sheepishly, "Oh…so, we could…um…you know…" he asked shyly as he looked down at El timidly.

El smirked ecstatically and purred throatily, "You wanna find out big guy?"

Bruce's face flushed and El released a little snigger of amusement, making Bruce look at her quizzically, "What's so funny?"

El turned around on his lap, so she was straddling his legs and she narrowed her eyes in delight, "When you blush, your cheeks don't pinker or redder, they turn greener."

Bruce's eyes widened a little and he staggered, "Wait, wha…" El giggled and interrupted him with a soft kiss. El smiled into his lips as he wrapped his arms around her bare waist and pulled her in tightly.

Suddenly, the door was pulled open with a loud bang as it hit the wall and Director Fury came striding in angrily, the rest of the team behind him, and he shouted, "I swear to god Banner! You had better have a pretty damn good reason for missing my me…"

El had hissed in surprise and was glowering at Fury from Bruce's lap, and Bruce smirked slightly at the way the team and Fury was looking at her, but as soon as he noticed their stares burning into him, he felt himself flush slightly and he mumbled nervously, "Uh…Yeah…I'm pretty sure I have a good reason..."

* * *

**Annnnnnd scene! I know I'm changing lots of stuff, but I want to make things more interesting in later chapters! So please tell me what you think of it and also I have a question...Do you think it's a dumb-fuck idea to tell your mom over a text that you have a girl friend? b/c my bf just did that and I just about died...so yeah until next time!**


	5. Guns and Nails

**Well here you have it...yet anther chapter. I was playing around a bit with other characters, just for fun and to try to get feel for them, but eh. This chapter didn't turn out too exciting, i just hope you enjoy it and remember to please review, it's aschool night and it'spast midnight so i better feel some love you here me!? Anywhhooooo enjoy this chapter my lovelies.**

* * *

In a blink of an eye, the sharp scent of gun metal filled the air around them, and Fury was aiming the small, black handgun at Bruce, "Doctor Banner…" he muttered gravely, "You need to calm down."

El just about lost it when she saw Fury aim that gun directly at Bruce, and she leapt up in a moment's notice to stand protectively in front of him; placing herself between the gun and Bruce. She wasn't highly fond of the way Fury had jumped to conclusions so quickly; obviously he wasn't hulking out…well, okay, perhaps the new green hint to his skin was rather off-putting to the director, but seriously, Bruce hated guns and El wasn't a fan of 'em either.

Bruce was startled by Fury's actions and he couldn't help but let a low growl slip though his barred teeth. He blinked in surprise; it was still rather strange to be reacting like that automatically and it puzzled him to realize that his anger was growing slightly, but he was completely at ease and had control over it. However, he still had a good reason to be angry and he glared at Fury with his green-brown strange that was rapidly turning a bright green.

El lowered her gaze from Fury's handgun for a moment and glanced down at Bruce; his eyes were completely green and the green hue of his skin was darkening into a deeper, emerald shade. She slipped her small, long fingered hand into his and squeezed it gently. He looked up at her when she did this, and she gave a small comforting smile.

He saw her lips twitch and heard her whisper a few barely audible words, "Bruce, put a lid on it…you're freaking them out, and they don't quite understand what's going on just yet." He glared into her eyes and held her stubborn gaze, but realized that she was probably right; the team looked absolutely petrified…especially Natasha.

Bruce's eyes slowly faded and he smirked smugly at Fury; he was well aware that their looks of fear had given him a slight pleasure, but he figured El understood his strange, new thoughts seeing that she had rolled her eyes at him.

Bruce cleared his throat and saw the entire room stiffen and Fury's finger tighten on the trigger slightly. He glanced at El with wide brown-green eyes and she nodded in encouragement. He began to wring his wrists and mumbled roughly, "Um…Director, I'm not hulking out…it's kinda hard to explain," he chuckled weakly and smiled sheepishly, "but uh…would you mind putting that away…it's not exactly putting me...or El, in a pleasant mood."

Fury's eye narrowed suspiciously at the doctor and he lowered his weapon ever so slowly, but didn't let it leave its mark. He just stared at Banner and muttered hotly, "Whatever the hell is going on here Banner, you better have fucking good answer…"

Tony peaked his head around from behind Fury and stared at Bruce with a wide-eyed curious expression that reminded Bruce of a puzzled child, but it slowly turned into an intense smirk as he moved his bright, brown-eyed gaze from Banner over El. "Damn Wild-eyes, what the hell did you do to him?"

El rolled her eyes dramatically at Stark, wearing a feral smile and hissed sharply, "I didn't do anything but give Bruce a little help with little his beastie problems…"

The rest of the team was still standing near the door way, looking confused, fearful, and curious all at the same time. Natasha had gripped Clint's hand so tightly, that she had dug her nails into his palm. Clint flinched as he felt hot blood dripped down his fingers and he shot a look at Tasha. She let go and gave a small frown of apology, and Clint closed his palm tightly to try to stop the trickle of blood from splattering the ground; there was no way he was leaving this room until he knew exactly what was going on because whatever was going on was as crazy as fuck…and he was all about crazy.

El's nostrils flared and she tensed up slightly, her eyes burned into Clint and he figured she could smell the blood from far away…_damn, did Tasha dig her nails in deep…_

Bruce noticed El tense up and he looked at her concerned, but then the scent hit him…the familiar rust of blood. Bruce looked at the up in concern at the team and stood up abruptly, "Hey is everyone okay, I can smell…"

It had appeared that everyone had leapt about ten feet in the air when Bruce had moved so quickly, and Fury's gun was aimed once again at Bruce. Not to mention Natasha had a long knife grasped firmly in her hand, and even Tony had taken a few steps back.

Bruce raised his hands slowly as if he was surrendering himself to them and he said in a resigned tone, "Take it easy you guys, I just smelt blood and it kinda freaked me out a little," he smiled nervously and lowered his hands slightly, "I was worried that one of you might be hurt or something…" Bruce noticed Clint shift his weight the slightest bit, and he saw a thin trickle of scarlet blood running down his right hand. So, someone was hurt, Clint was clearly bleeding. He could see it…_Holy shit he could smell it! All the way from where he was standing!_

El's lips twitched, she hated this sort of tension. It usually meant that something bad was about to happen, but she chewed worriedly on the inside of her cheek, telling herself it was no big deal. They wouldn't try to hurt Bruce unless he actually hulked out. El exhaled quietly through her nose, and licked her dry lips; she knew that that was definitely _not_ gonna happen, but none the less, she was absolutely terrified of just about any weapon…unless it was in her own hands.

Bruce frowned in concern at Clint and motioned ever so slowly to his hand, "Hey…you okay there Clint?" Bruce could cut the team's tension with a knife, but he wasn't gonna explain anything until he took care of his friend's injury; not to mention the rusty smell in his nose was rather distracting and he could barely think straight to begin with.

Fury shot Clint an dismayed look as he shrugged and slipped his hand under his other arm, "Ah…it's nothing really…Bruce?" he said his name as if he was unsure it was the hulk or Bruce…Bruce dropped his gaze to his hands and stared at the strange green hue he used to associate with the other guy, but he smiled softly….that guy was him now…

Bruce looked up at Clint and met his blue eyes with his glowing green and brown gaze, "Yeah, it's me guys, just…try to believe me okay?" He looked at Clint and waved a hand at him, motioning for him to come to his side, "Come here so I can take a look at your hand."

Clint was met by Fury's steely gaze that was practically daring him to even leave the team's side. He had no clue why Bruce looked and acted so differently, but overall he seemed like the same shy, helpful doctor he had come to know. So Clint returned a glare to Fury, and approached Banner slowly. He passed El, and he heard her hiss quietly at him as he passed…he trusted Bruce, but definitely not her, he had just read her background files in the S.H.E.I.L.D database….he didn't trust her one bit after all that damage she'd caused.

Clint was directly in front of Bruce now and he could see him much clearer in the still semi-dark room. _Why hadn't anyone turned on the lights already? _Who knew, but anyways, he smiled meekly at Bruce and held up his hand. Four deep nail marks marred the soft flesh of his palm; they didn't look all that deep, but for some reason they were bleeding rather profusely. Bruce's brows creased in concern and he began digging through the desk he was next to until he found a large metal first-aid kit, and set to work silently on Clint's hand.

Clint tried his best not to stare at Bruce, but he couldn't help himself. Banner's usually tanned skin was now tinted a faint green color, as if he was on the verge of hulking out, but he was still himself somehow. His eyes were probably the most distracting…they were the same warm, dark brown eyes he had come to know, but now a glowing ring of green surrounded his irises and seemed to be pulsing. Clint came to the conclusion that the ring would expand whenever Bruce felt any intense emotions since they had completely encompassed the brown when they had first came rushing in on…well whatever had been occurring, but he looked pretty freaked out and kinda pissed too.

Bruce noticed him starring and chuckled, "Freaky right? I'm still kinda creeped-out myself…" He looked up at Clint and gave him a small, worried look, "…are you okay Clint? Your blood seems to be running a bit much for such small cuts…it's like your blood is really light or something." His eyes narrowed and he readjusted his glasses, "Mind if I take a blood sample some time? You know, just to make sure nothing's wrong, just in case."

Clint shrugged and watched Bruce finish wrapping his hand in gauze, "Alright, you should be set now…just make sure Natasha isn't holding a knife or something in her hand when she decides to maul your hand next time." He grinned jokingly, and Clint snickered in response. Whatever had happened to Bruce hadn't changed him one bit, he was still his same old self and Clint was determined to calm the team down, especially Fury…he'd probably try to put Bruce in that insane cage again.

Clint nodded his thanks and then turned to look at Fury with his arms crossed, he eyed the Natasha, Steve, and Tony with a mischievous smirk and then stated flatly, "Director Fury, I'd suggest putting the gun away, Bruce seems perfectly fine to me…"

Tony nodded in agreement and strode forward happily to Bruce's side, "He definitely is fine Fury, and if you don't believe him or Clint then…" Tony threw a hard punch into Bruce's stomach and he doubled over onto the ground and glared up at Tony, eye's glowing green and his face formed in an angry snarl, "What the hell was that for Tony!?" His voice was surprisingly low and sounded like a strange mix of Bruce's voice and the Hulk's voice. His skin was turning a deeper green and suddenly he tackled Tony to the ground; pinning him down hard with his arms and knees. His teeth were barred, revealing that his canines were now slightly pointed, not nearly as much as El's, but still sharp enough to be unnatural….and Tony was stunned to see that.

Bruce's snarl ended abruptly and he pushed himself up and already his eyes were beginning to face back to their semi brown state. He picked up his glasses and repositioned them on the bridge of his nose, still glaring at Tony, "You're lucky I've got a hold on my temper you idiot…" he growled quietly, his voice becoming softer again.

Tony seemed mostly satisfied and so did Clint; although that outburst was freaky, Bruce had backed off quite easily and started acting normally very quickly. The two stared at the remaining two team members in the room and Fury…he didn't exactly count as part of the team in Tony's book.

Clint gave Tasha a sympathetic look and their eyes met for a moment in a silent conversation. Natasha looked at Bruce and then back at Clint and shook her head, "I'm sorry Dr. Banner, I truly am…" With that she turned and left the room silently, the door shutting heavily behind her.

Bruce shuffled his feet nervously, and suddenly he regretted his little outburst at Tony; it hadn't done anything to help Natasha trust him in his strange new form. It had taken months to finally get her to trust him before, and now he would have to start all over again.

Fury's eyebrows furrowed as his one-eyed stare burned into his team and he stated a question directly at Banner rather harshly, "How do you expect me to believe that one of the most troublesome persons I know just showed up and taught you how to control your rage in one sitting? How am I supposed to know whether or not you might just hulk out at any moment now, and rip the place to shreds, putting my agents' lives on the line?"

Bruce cringed at Fury's words and starred at his feet. He was wringing his hands and after a while he ran a single hand through his dark curls and muttered softly, "I…I don't know…I just know that I won't…" Bruce looked at El with pleading eyes and her heart practically broke at the sight. She wanted to claw Fury's other eye out for that low blow at Bruce.

She stalked right up to Fury and hissed in his face angrily, "Why can't you just listen to what he has to say instead of making him feel like a monster! He already knows that and doesn't need to be reminded so harshly…you never want to make us monsters angry," she hissed as she flashed her razor sharp teeth in a feral snarl, "because sometimes we can purposely let our temper slip…" She let her golden-green eyes burn into Fury and left her threat hanging silently in the air. She turned and walked back to Bruce's side and slipped a clawed hand outwards to hold Bruce's trembling fingers.

Steve watched Bruce with his ice blue eyes, and saw him look up at El thankfully; they were full of affection and a small hunger for the strange girl. Steve couldn't help but smile softly at this sight; the way he looked at her was the way he had looked at Peggy…He had come to like Banner in the past couple months living with him and the team in the Avengers tower, and he could tell that he still meant no harm. In fact, he seemed to have much better control now, even though he did lash out when threatened; sorta like an animal would. It was rather strange to have seen him acting like that at the time, but he was sure he could grow used to it. After all, Bruce was his friend.

Steve looked at Fury apologetically, and walked towards the lab table to stand by Tony's side and flashed Bruce a quick smile before he looked back at his commander and chief, "Sorry, Fury, but I'm siding with them; Bruce seems to be in control perfectly and if something does happen to go wrong, then I want the right people to be by his side to help him," he frowned and continued, "I'd hate to see your agents try to throw him into another cage."

Fury stared hard at the team and gave a long sigh of annoyance, "Fine, I'll leave him be, but I want to know exactly what happened to Banner and how he got into his current…situation, in the nest twenty four hours from at least one of you." He muttered something quietly to himself that sounded like a string of curses and he left the group to themselves.

As soon as the metal door clicked shut, Bruce relaxed a bit more and released a pent up sigh of relief. That confrontation had really freaked him out; he hadn't even begun to think of how his team would react to his strange new form. It was comforting to know that most of his friends had still stuck by his side, even after he displayed a couple short intances of rage…but he couldn't help it, it was practically a reflex now.

Tony turned to Bruce and grinned enthusiastically, "Alright then, it's story time! So tell us exactly what happened that caused all this craziness to happen," he said as he gestured to Bruce. He grinned smugly as he saw Bruce's different choice of clothing, but smiled even more when he noticed that Bruce's shirt was completely unbuttoned; showing his strange green hued chest.

Tony did a quick wolf whistle and smirked knowingly, "Please do tell because something tells me, that we walked in on something rather good didn't we?"

Bruce's eyes widened in surprise and his cheeks flushed a dark shade of green, which Tony made no haste to point out as El had done earlier...before they had barged in.

Before Bruce could reply El yawned loudly and grabbed Bruce's wrist firmly with her soft hands, "Speaking of which, interrupting me was rather rude so if you don't mind, I'll just be taking him now," she pulled him towards the door and she looked back at the three stunned men around the lab table, she smiled seductively and purred, "after all I wasn't finished with him when you all came barging in…"

The two left the lab and El pulled Bruce along at a brisk pace towards her room, but it seemed that Bruce had other plans. He scooped El up in his arms, causing her to give a small hiss of surprise and walked in the opposite direction. She looked up with a small look annoyance and saw Bruce smiling hungrily down at her; his mischievous eyes glowing neon green. He carried her into his own room, which El noticed was much bigger and homier than his…_thanks for nothing Fury _she thought nastily to herself…

He kicked the door shut behind them, and he nestled his nose into her pine scented hair, kissing the top of her head gently; he smiled happily and crooned into her ear softly, "What was that about you not being through with me?" El released a throaty purr, and the two fell eagerly next to each other on Bruce's bed.

* * *

Bruce had his arms wrapped around El's waist and he was lightly kissing her neck, he paused and bit his bottom lip to see something, sure enough he felt his own sharpened canines piercing his skin and he shuddered; he hadn't recalled the hulk having sharp teeth ever and it worried him that they were there now. Did it have something to do with that burning sensation he had had when El had bitten them when they kissed the first time when he changed?

El gazed up at him with her tired golden eyes and looked curiously at Bruce's worried expression, "What's wrong? You look like something's on your mind."

Bruce decided to ask El what was on his mind and mumbled, "El, when we were kissing during the time I changed, you bit my lip kinda hard and it sent a burning sensation through me, and now…" he smiled for her to reveal his sharpened canines, "now my canines are a lot sharper than I recalled them to be…a lot sharper." His worried brown eyes looked down at her and she looked thoughtfully at the ceiling, she then returned her gaze to Bruce and chuckled, "Whoops…"

Bruce propped himself up and his eyes flared green with worry, "Whoops? What do you mean whoops?" he groaned.

El rolled her eyes and stated coyly, "My bite is poisonous, and it's usually strong enough to kill a man, but apparently it just kinda mixed in a little bit with the gamma in your blood to accommodate with your self-healing process."

Bruce shot El an annoyed glare and he bickered, "So, you're saying that the venom is making my canines grow longer…because that sounds like a bunch of BS."

El grinned and planted a kiss on Bruce's check and she began to run her fingers through his hair. "No, I'm saying that your self-healing process is trying to find a way to get rid of the venom, but it can't, so your body it putting it to use instead," she smirked playfully and purred ,"Looks like I'm not the only one with a dangerous bite around here.

Bruce sighed and ran his fingers through his hair stressfully, "How much more could possibly happen to me in this state," he looked at El and said sarcastically, "Your claws aren't tainted with poison either, are they?"

El smiled ruefully and whispered sassily, "Nope."

Bruce gave a small sigh of relief and then El murmured, "Well…actually I don't really know, we'll just have to wait and see I suppose! Good night!"

As if almost on command, El was out cold and left Bruce awake, staring wide-eyed at his finger nails, half expecting them to grow into long, black claws.


	6. My Lover, My Killer, and My Creator

**Author's Note:**** Heyo again! So here's another chapter; it's really fast and I wrote it while I was really really distracted by hings like...cookies and once upon a time and friends and yeah...this chapter probably won't be very good b/c of my distracted, unfocusedness and such. But anyways I hope you all enjoy it and i would love for you to leave a review b/c i know you want to!**

**Okay, so, you probably don't want ti leave a review, but I'm now ordering you leave a review and I refuse to write another chapter unless i get at least ****_three reviews_****... okay maybe two, but seriously i need some feedback really bad. So please review and enjoy the chapter. Until next time peeps!**

* * *

Run. Keep running. Whatever you do, don't stop!

El was breathing heavily and sprinting through the thick brush. The sharp branches snatched at her hair and scratched her nearly naked body; it burned like hell, but all that mattered was running. She had to get away. Away from them…they were getting closer to her! She could hear the sounds of dirt bikes close behind her, tearing through the brush like wildfire, close on her tail. She heard gun shots ring out around her and felt the shards of splintering trees rip into her skin.

She wouldn't dare look back, not yet, she wasn't far enough yet…She burst through the brush and nearly ran into the electric fencing. The tips of her hair just barely touched it and they began to burn, the scent of burnt hair filling the air around her nose, which was only inches from the fencing. She spun around and crouched down, poising herself for a fight. She refused to be taken without one… Her pursuers tore through the bush she had come through, mere seconds ago, and held their guns pointed directly at her; the one with the dark wavy hair and dull blue eyes bore into her intensely and he aimed his gun at her head, saying in a quiet shaky voice, "Please Brielle, don't make me do this…just come back, I won't let them hurt you again I swear!"

El's honey brown eyes watered and a single tear ran down her olive skinned cheek. How could she trust the man who said he loved her and then turned her into some sort of lab rat? How could she believe that she wouldn't be hurt again, that's all they ever did to her. Pain was the only feeling she ever felt for every second, of every day she had spent there.

He had told her that it would only be a few, painless tests. He had told her that studying her strange gift would be beneficial to the world…He told her that he loved her…He never said that they'd be plunging scalpels deep into her skin. Or inserting various poisons and syringes to see how her body would react to it. _He never said any of that…everything he ever told me was a lie…wasn't it! _

She felt the rage building up inside her as she stared longer at her lover, her thoughts raging around in her mind, and her voice came out harshly as she hissed in a hushed whisper, "Lies…you lied to me, James…" tears streamed down her cheeks now and she choked out sadly, "you told me you loved me…"

The young man's eyes began to water and he murmured, "I do, El…please…" he took a step towards her and smiled softly, "I love you."

Her eyes flared into a glowing, molten gold and green and she roared viciously, "YOU LIAR!"

Massive jets of flame leapt up around the girl, causing the men to fall backwards off of their bikes, and sending James flying backwards into a tall oak tree. The flames slowly died away, leaving El crouching amidst the glowing embers of the fallen leaves under her feet, wisps of smoke rising about her. She flashed a malicious grin at James; her lips pulled back a furious snarl, revealing her razor sharp teeth.

Her navy blue skin was covered in smooth plates of scales that covered her and gave the appearance of some sort of strange armor on her body. The tips of her pointed ears peeked out of her unruly, dark waves and her golden eyes burned like fire. Short spikes framed her hair line and her elbows ended in short black spikes as well. Her long, black talons dug into the burning, cracked earth and she was breathing heavily. With each breath she took in, the glowing diamond indent in the center of her chest glowed brighter, like a throbbing ember.

James stood up slowly, and whipped the small trickle of scarlet blood trickling from his mouth. He glared darkly at El and muttered coldly, "Kill her."

El woke up in a start, tears streaming down her face, and breathing frantically. She whipped her head around, taking in her dark surroundings. Her heart rate was increasing rapidly and she couldn't remember where she was, but she definitely wasn't in her cave. _What is going on, _she thought instantly, _where the hell am I!?_

Bruce sat up abruptly and looked at the panicking El worriedly, she'd obviously had had a nightmare and he knew he had to calm her down. "El, it's okay, it was just a nightmare…" he murmured quietly and reached out to stroke her cheek, but El lashed out with her claws, and scratched him; leaving a long slanting cut from his cheekbone to his jawline. He gave a small yelp of pain and reached up to feel the wound. It was long, but shallow, and surprisingly, already healing itself. He could feel warmth flood the right side of his face as gamma raced through, closing the wound in mere seconds.

El stared wide eyed at Bruce, her hand covering her mouth in complete shock that she had hurt him, and shook her head, "I'm so sorry Bruce…I didn't mean to…" she whimpered sadly, and a new wave of tears welled up in her eyes. Bruce's eyebrows creased in concern and he put his arms around the curled up girl. He whispered in a hushed tone, "it's okay, it's no big deal…everything's okay now; it was just a nightmare." She buried her head in his chest and wrapped her arms around him, crying quietly. Bruce ran his fingers through her hair, stroking her messy hair softly, watching her with concern in his warm brown-green gaze.

He had never seen her in this state before; she always seemed to portray a strong, fearless image. Hell, she was frightening to most normal people on the helicarrier, and she always seemed to take pleasure in the fear she caused people. Bruce couldn't help but wonder what she had dreamt that had driven her to tears, and he sighed, "What was the dream about?"

El looked up at him, resting her chin on his chest, and narrowed her eyes at him, hissing snappily, "I don't believe that that's any of your business, Doctor." She pushed herself away from Bruce and leapt out of the bed, her dark, wild hair just passing her shoulder blades, still revealing the small of her back. Bruce grinned and watched her get dressed as she slipped her black leggings on and slipped her arms into her leather jacket. She turned and raised an eyebrow and huffed sarcastically, "Enjoying the show, Banner?"

Bruce chuckled, "always am," and reached for his glasses on his bedside table, "so how about that dream? Care to share why you ripped my cheek to shreds this morning?"

El just glared at him, a low growl rumbling in her throat and she crossed her arms stubbornly. She didn't want to deal with this right now. She really liked Bruce…a lot, but now that she thought about it, she didn't want to tell him all about her past. It was a very long one, and she didn't want to see how he'd react if he heard it. She stalked up to him slowly and smirked, planting a long soft, kiss on his lips, and then she leaned into him and whispered in his ear, "Still, none of your business Bruce."

She stood up straight and headed towards the door, she turned sharply and flashed a pointed grin, "I would suggest getting up sleepy head, I've got a date with the cafe and you have a story to tell," she sniggered quietly, "whether you like to or not." Bruce watched her leave the room, and frowned. _Why would she hide anything from me, doesn't she like me the way I like her too?_ He shook his head, and pushed the thoughts aside; he really did have to get up. He had to go tell Tony how he came to be in his current form at some point.

Bruce groaned stressfully, and ran his fingers through his hair. He truly had no desire to share that night, word for word, with Tony, of all people. However, Fury probably wouldn't trust him until he knew what was going on. Bruce got dressed quickly, in his own clothes thankfully, and exited his room. He released a pent up sigh and began his short trip to the lab.

* * *

"Jarvis? Bring up the footage from yesterday, starting from as soon as El gets into the lab until we come in." Tony had lost patience waiting for his lab partner to show up, so he decided to investigate on his own. Besides, what could Bruce possibly not want him to see? Ha! That's funny! Tony was positive that something went down between those two and he wasn't in the mood to ask for Bruce's or Wildeye's permission.

Jarvis pulled the footage up on the floating blue screen in front of Tony as he leaned in his chair lazily, with his feet propped up on the lab table. He watched it with little attention, as he played around with the equipment that was still locating portal potential spaces on earth, but he glanced at the other screen every so often.

On his fourth glance at the screen, Tony did a double take and he accidently tumbled out of his chair, hitting the floor hard. His head popped up over the edge of the desk and he was all eyes on the footage, grinning smugly…this was such better blackmail than those pictures he took.

Just then the door opened, and Bruce approached him warily, probably nervous to talk to him about…his apparently fun afternoon. Bruce suddenly noticed him watching the screen intently and he chuckled, "What is it you are so interested in watching right now, Tony?"

Tony's bright eyes shot a suspicious look at Bruce as he reached for the screen and slowly dragged it with him behind the desk and he said with a smirk on his face, "Nooooothiiing…."

Bruce rolled his eyes and strode over to Tony's side and attempted to look over his shoulder, but he moved in front of the screen and said coyly, "Uh, yeah, this is classified information that you're not permitted to see, so, yeah, you can't see it."

Bruce grew rather annoyed and he smugly decided to freak out Tony, just for a little pay back…

Bruce let the green in his eyes expand and glow and he said in a low growl, "What was that you said, Stark?" Tony fidgeted and he laughed nervously, "So…you and El, eh?" Tony watched it dawn on Bruce that he was watching the security footage and he lunged for the screen, which Tony abruptly turned off, smiling knowingly at his fuming friend.

Bruce crossed his arms firmly and snarled angrily, "You had no right to look at that Tony! Not to mention that is really, really creepy…" Tony shrugged and stood up, leaning against the cold, metal lab table, and teased "So, when you two decide to have kids, are we gonna have little fire breathing hulks running around everywhere?"

The green from Bruce's eyes faded, but as they faded, his cheeks flushed green, and he staggered embarrassedly, "It…It wasn't like that Tony…"

His friend rolled his eyes and tapped his fingers on the table, "Oh, but it was getting pretty damn close to being like that, wasn't it?" Bruce shot him a glare and then looked down at his feet; Tony always knew exactly how to push his buttons, and he never knew how to respond to that, at least not well.

The silence between the two was getting awkward, so Tony broke the silence and apologized.  
"I was just kidding Bruce, geez, you need to learn to take a joke…" he watched his friend until he looked up at him, and he gave him a reassuring smile, "So, the half-way point, right?"

Bruce sighed and nodded, "Uh, yeah…I didn't even know that it was possible because I was trying so hard to resist it constantly." Tony's eyebrows bunched up as he sat in thought, and he crossed his arms, "Uh-huh," he huffed breathlessly, "I think I get it, but could you explain the teeth, saber tooth?" He used his fingers to make mock fangs in front of his mouth and Bruce grinned.

"Uh, that was kinda El's fault, but from what she said, It'll probably go away eventually if I get rid of the venom soon enough." Tony's eyebrows raised and he scoffed, "And how exactly do you do that?" Bruce shrugged and flashed his newly pointed teeth at Tony, "I'm not really sure, but I'm almost positive it's by biting people and then the poison would eventually kill them…or at least paralyze them."

Tony clapped his hands together excitedly and he scoffed some more, "Are you serious? That's epic! How'd she manage to do that to you?"

A bell-like laugh rang out from the door, and the two turned to see El, smiling a bloodstained grin. She licked her bloodied lips and stated flatly, "I bit his lip a tad too hard while we were making out…"

Bruce blushed and he shuffled his feet nervously as Tony began to snicker, "I don't see why you're so shy about all this; Wild-eyes doesn't seem to mind sharing."

El cart wheeled randomly towards an empty table and flipped onto it, landing in her usual crouched position. She licked her bloody talons, absently and caught Bruce staring at her. She shot him a seductive leer, and watched a shiver run through him. Tony had unfortunately caught the exchange, raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Bruce, "Apparently, you seem to be more open about all this shenanigans when she's around."

Bruce snapped out of it and he looked over at Tony lazily and murmured, "Hmm?" This earned smug laugh from Tony and the three set to work on their task.

El sat cross legged on her table, watching the two work; Fury had told her to help them the other day, but she wasn't planning on working anytime soon. She had things on her mind after all.

Her eyes wandered out the large window of the lab, and she silently observed Fury running about giving orders in the main hall. Her eyes narrowed as she observed the scene; people were typing away franticly at their stations and Agent Hill looked furious as she shouted out repeated orders from Fury. Something wasn't right…

Clint burst through the door, causing El to give a sharp hiss of surprise and Bruce to growl lowly, while Tony simply put his hands on his hips and he shot Clint an unconcerned glare, "What Clint? We're working here…" He hardly got the chance to finish his snarky response as Clint blurted out rapidly, "There's been a breech on the ship; I'm here to protect you from being captured, Doctor…"

Bruce looked puzzled and muttered slowly, "But Clint…Ross isn't after me, not since you guys threatened him a couple months ago…"

Clint shook his head and flicked his wrist sharply, snapping his bow open, and retorted sharply, "With all due respect, Bruce, I wasn't talking to you ," he pointed his hand at El and said coldly," I was talking to Doctor Collins."

Bruce and Tony turned abruptly to stare at El, both equally confused and looking for answers. El raised her head slowly and glared at Clint, her eyes glimmered with hatred and she spat viciously, "Doctor Collins died a long time ago; they aren't after her…" her eyes flitted to her clenched fist and she snarled in a hushed tone, "They want the monster who killed her."

Something outside ship began to emit a loud whistling noise and El's ears twitched; her eyes grew wide and she shouted wildly, "Watch out!"

It was too late…the missile broadsided the ship's side, blowing the stainless steel wall clear off the lab, and sending the four flying against the back wall. There was a sickening crack and three pairs of eyes looked over to see El lying under a sheet of metal, her spine had snapped from the impact. Bruce's eyes lit up bright green and he cried out her name.

There was a small black jet floating outside the blown up lab, and the main hatch opened to reveal a tall man, with dark wavy hair and a burn mark over his right eye; he was smiling maliciously and held a long black bladed katana in his hand. His dull blue gaze, wandered over the fallen men, and rested on the girl, lighting up at the sight of her.

Bruce pushed himself up, and wiped the blood trickling from his mouth, he saw El's body twitch and suddenly, flames erupted all around her. The massive sheet of metal was flung at the jet, which it just barely hit. Clint, Tony, and Bruce watched with horrified eyes as a blue scaled woman stood up and released a ferocious roar at the man on the jet.

The corners of James lips turned upwards and he murmured darkly, "Hello again Brielle…"

* * *

**Cliffhangers are real bitches, but it's a school night and I would like to sleep now. So remember to review and tell me how you think James got that lovely burn of his. Lol...as if you don't already know. Hope you liked it!**


	7. Don't Break That El!

**Author's Note****: Hey there again! Sorry it took forver to get this chapter out, i kinda got a bit of writer's block. I guess i'm sorta over it, but this chapter probably is incredibly sucky, but it has a lot of Tony and Clint! Wooot! I've decided to insert little easter eggs to lead up to the sequel about Clint. So yeah, don't question my strange ideas, just read and love it some more i suppose. So enjoy this flffy chapter and please review. Thanks!**

* * *

Tony clenched his teeth as he felt a sharp pain shoot up his leg. _Damn it, it's probably broken, _he thought instantly, but almost as quickly as that thought had come, it had left. He was too busy being distracted, by the pissed off looking, 9'ft tall dragon girl, to even be considering his broken leg. _Thank god the hulk isn't here too; otherwise this ship would be going down fast…and in flames._

Tony gasped and he looked around frantically, trying to find Bruce. Instead his eyes found Clint, who had a nasty gash on his head that was bleeding profusely. Tony swore loudly and dragged himself to Clint's side; he was still conscious.

Clint winced and his hand shot up to his head, his eyes met Tony's and he said through gritted teeth, "Relax, Stark, I'm alright," he tried smiling at Tony to reassure him he was okay, but instead it resulted in a pained grimace, "ah…okay maybe I'm not doing so hot..."

The color began to drain from Clint's face when he tried to push himself up, and his eyes were beginning to look slightly glazed over, but he was watching the man with the katana angrily; Tony noticed a strange hatred burning in his eyes. Clint's hand reached for his bow and he thrust it into Tony's hands with a slight smile tugging at his lips, "Stark," he spat blood and said coldly, "Aim for his head…."

Suddenly, Tony realized Bruce was at his side and he nodded to Tony, the brown rapidly fading from his eyes, and he growled lowly, "Take the shot, Tony," his eyes now glowed green with gamma and were burning into the man on the jet, "and try not to miss, please."

Tony's mouth was opening and closing, he had never shot a bow before, not even as a child at some stupid camp. Clint placed an arrow in his hand, and Tony nocked it, as he had seen Hawkeye do plenty of times before, his fingers were shaking slightly; it was hard to pull back the string. "Damn Legolas…now I know exactly why you have those killer biceps."

* * *

James watched the girl with an icy glare and he whispered in a hushed tone, "Tch-tch, someone's been a naughty girl…haven't we." He moved his katana in little circles, eager for someone to make a move for him. A shadowy figure moved behind him and he nodded firmly and commanded quietly, "At the first sign she tries throwing flames, take her out…" The figure nodded and sunk back into the shadowy insides of the jet.

El's eyes burned with hatred for the man that stood in the jet before her. She wanted nothing more than to lunge forward and tear his throat out with her teeth, but it wouldn't be that easy…it was never that easy with him. She barred her teeth in an angry snarl and felt the beast at the edge of her conscious urging her to fulfill her dark wishes, but she pushed them aside. "Now is not the time to fight, James," she spat hotly, "not here…there are too many people that could be killed if I went on a rampage to kill you," she smirked smugly, "…again."

El watched James grind his teeth together as he stood in thought and then he shrugged, smiling knowingly, "Sucks to be them then."

El's eyes narrowed; if he had wanted her to lose control he would have already provoked her somehow. He reached into his jacket pocket and held up a small vile of a deep purple liquid and shook it slightly, "Remember this precious little concoction, babe?"

Bruce's eyes shot over at El worriedly, he watched the furious glow in her eyes fade when she saw the strange vial and she glanced over at him, total terror showing in her eyes. She looked back over at the man again and hissed darkly, "You wouldn't dare…"

He grinned and raised the glass above his head and chuckled mockingly, "I'll take my chances, love." James threw the vial down at the lab and it shattered upon impact in front of El, the liquid rapidly turning into a violet smoke that spread through the room like wildfire.

El pressed herself against the solid steel wall, digging her claws into the metal, and the smoke engulfed her. Her hands shot up to clutch her head and she fell to her knees screaming in agony. She pressed her hands against her head and roared painfully at James, "You bastard! What have you done!?"

"El!" Bruce bellowed and he tried to run towards her.

Clint's eyes grew wide as he saw the smoke creeping towards him, and he grabbed Bruce's arm and shouted urgently, "No, Bruce, get out of here NOW!" Bruce shook his head and growled, "Let go Clint!" He scrabbled at the archer's tight grip to no avail, and he barred his teeth viciously, "Damn it Clint! Let go of me!"

Clint shook his head weakly and moaned quietly, "Bruce, leave now…that gas…." he shook his head again in his final attempt to stay conscious, and met Bruce's furious gaze, "it's an activating agent…you'll lose…" Clint slumped to the ground and Bruce yanked his arm from his loosened grip and ran to El's side.

Tony threw the bow aside and knelt on the ground next to Clint and exclaimed insistently, "The fuck Clint! Lose what!"

Clint groaned weakly and spat out more blood, "You know exactly what he'll lose…" Tony's bright eyes grew wide and Clint nodded towards the door, "Get out of here, Stark…she's losing it already; this place is gonna be trashed in seconds."

Tony smiled smugly and snatched up the bow again, "Not a chance, Robin Hood."

* * *

Bruce ran to El's side and pulled her hands away from her face; he gripped her wrists firmly and asked worriedly, "El, what the hell is going on! Are you okay?" She shook her head tightly and looked up at him with a guilty look in her green-gold eyes, Bruce knew that look very well; it was the last look he'd give someone before he lost control. Her shoulders were shaking, and she choked through gritted teeth, "damn it, Bruce…you should've run."

The breath caught in Bruce's chest as he inhaled the purple fumes, and his fingers slipped from El's wrists. He clutched his head and winced. He could feel the consciousness of the hulk back in his head; it was a strange, almost unfamiliar feeling to have again, after not experiencing it for two whole days. Bruce instinctively focused on his breathing and squeezed his eyes shut, clenching his fists as he balled in on himself. He was beginning to hyperventilate and he could feel the gamma racing through his blood. _No! _He released a painful groan as he fought against the transformation, and failed.

His human consciousness felt like it was weak, and fading from existence. _It must be the gas!_ Bruce felt his muscles begin to quiver and expand. He was past the point of no return now. He was going to transform and there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

Tony watched Bruce crumple to the ground, instantly recognizing the familiar symptoms and cursed. He slipped his hands under Clint's arms and dragged him behind the remains of a lab table; it was rather a hard feat for him without both his legs. Hopefully that and the strange violet smoke could give them some cover, once it reached them.

The dark smoke had finally reached their hiding location, and swirled around them; Tony held his breath. As far as he knew, it could be toxic to him. He experimentally took a little breath, and waited to see what happened. He felt fine and decided to breathe anyways; any toxins in the air would probably be destroyed by his arc reactor anyways.

He inhaled deeply and clutched Clint's bow to his chest; he silently hoped that he wouldn't have to use it against Bruce or El, and he refused to leave his hiding spot to shoot at the strange guy like Clint had instructed him to. If he was lucky, then maybe hulk or wild-eyes would take him out.

* * *

James raised an eyebrow at the scene before him; the man that had run to El's side had appeared to be reacting to the contents of the vial as well. His eyebrows creased and he frowned, "This changes thing," he sounded a bit dazed and summoned the shadowy figure forward again, "Take us down; we can't take on her and that guy. I'm sure we'll be able to track her down after this thing crashes. She won't get far after all." He backed away from the jet's hatch and it shut closed, his glare never left El as it did so.

The guy with the scar on his face was leaving and Tony released a pent up sigh of relief. Suddenly, the bow was torn from his hands and Hawkeye leapt over the table, nocking an arrow as he did so, and he landed lightly on his feet. The moment his feet hit the ground, he released the arrow in a flash. It struck the jet's side, and the stick fell from the arrowhead that was stuck to the jet's side; it was a tracking device.

Clint sighed and shot a grin at Tony, caked blood was dried to the side of his head, but for some reason the deep wound in his head wasn't bleeding anymore. The color had returned to his face, but it quickly drained as he caught sight of the hulk and a ferocious looking El snarling at each other. Hulk was clearly bigger than El by at least three feet, but then again he didn't have two foot long talons or breathe fire. Bright blue-purple flames licked around El's pointed teeth as she released a high pitched hiss.

Tony and Clint looked at each other with wide eyes that both spoke the same message and Clint nodded. Tranq 'em.

Clint drew two arrows and nocked them; both were tipped with a stainless steel syringe. Bruce had requested that Tony make them when he was invited to stay at the Avengers tower. The syringe was designed specifically for arrows only; Bruce didn't trust anyone more than Clint to know when the time was right to have to use a tranquilizer (but that's another story).

Clint inhaled deeply and drew back the drawstring slowly and silently, as not to draw attention to himself, but before he could the two lunged at each other and Clint made the wise decision to retreat into hiding with Tony; the fight was moving so quickly he couldn't get a decent shot.

El lunged at hulk, and dug her claws into his side, causing him to release a furious growl. The two giants tumbled to the ground, each trying to gain the upper hand. Hulk punched El square in the jaw and she went flying backwards, only to land on her feet and skid into a crouch on all fours; She angrily lashed her claws out in anger at the nearest metal object, as she dragged her claws into the metal it produced a harsh screech.

Deep blue blood was spilling from a gash in her lower lip, and her golden eyes darkened, her slitted pupils were so thin, you almost couldn't see them. She released an angry purple jet of flame from her maw and lunged at Hulk. It all happened so fast that all Clint and Tony could do was watch, wide eyed, as the two went tumbling out of the helicarrier, an angry roar and earsplitting hiss echoing upwards as they plummeted.

Tony looked over at Clint with a stunned look, not believing what just happened, and Clint just stared at the huge gapping space in the lab. Two of the smartest people on the ship had just gone tumbling off of the ship, and they had managed to destroy not but one device…the portal tracker. It now lay in shreds, due to El's handy work.

Director Fury came barging in the remnants of the door, yelling orders at Hill behind him, and halted in the rubble of the lab. His nostrils flared and he lowered his pistol to his side, his icy, one eyed glare rested on Clint, covered in his own blood, and Tony cringing on the ground, clutching his leg that was bent at an unnatural angle.

No sign of Banner or Collins…but Hawkeye still had two tranq arrows nocked loosely in his drawstring.

"Agent Hill," Fury said quietly, "Get Mr. Stark some medical attention," he shot a glare at Clint and finished coldly, "As for you, you're coming with me."

Tony looked up at Fury and Clint with a curious expression and aimed a remark at Fury, "Come on, Fury, he took a serious blow to the head, I still have no idea how he's even standing own his own two feet right now. "

Clint stayed silent and felt Tony's eyes on him, he looked up at Fury, and the look on his face told him the same thing it always did, "Don't say a word, Barton" Fury turned to leave, his coat flared out behind him as he spun, and Clint followed in his foot steps silently. Maria Hill stood with her arms crossed, waiting for the medics to show, and not giving Tony the time of day.

Tony's eyebrows creased in thought. How was he supposed to rebuild that entire tracking device without Banner? El he could cope without, but Banner was crucial; he was radiation expert after all. _Well, I guess I could rebuild it; I would just have no clue what to search for exactly…_

Tony released a tired sigh, and decided to try to pry Hill for some answers on Clint's little magic trick. "Soooo, Maria, right?" The agent turned her head to look down at Tony and nodded curtly, not saying a word. Tony bit his lip absent-mindedly, she clearly wasn't the talkative type, _go figure, they never are_, but continued anyways. "Yeah I thought so, you looked like a Maria. So, what's the deal with Legolas? He healed pretty quickly; was he workin' some of his elfin magic?"

Agent Hill shifted her weight to one foot and kept her arms crossed firmly, her steely grey stare made Tony rather nervous, she clearly carried some authority here, and she spoke with just as much authority as her manner displayed, "With the utmost respect, Mr. Stark, it's none of your business to investigate the conditions of our agents; their past and present is classified information, and it's not to be shared with anyone." The tips of her lips turned upwards in a smug grin and she added coldly, "Something tells me that you'll keep trying to dig for this information though, so for fair warning, some secrets are best left secrets, Hawkeye didn't earn his name and position for nothing…Ironman."

As soon as she finished her sentence the medics arrived and she left Tony alone with his thoughts and the medical team working over his leg. Tony bit his lower lip some more as he thought, but he stopped himself, _Geez I've hung out with Banner way too much, I'm picking up some of his habits…_Clint was hiding something, and Tony was determined to find out what exactly, and something told him that it had something to do with the man with the katana.

No one gives death glares like that unless they have some sort of past with them. Tony's thoughts faded instantly as another sharp jolt of pain shot up his leg, the pain was unbearable and unceasing, and within minutes Tony has blacked out.

* * *

**Call me crazy, but i'm really kinda hating El for some reason...idk, I'm just so used to writing with shy, sweet hearts. They're soooo much easier...it's funny though...b/c (i can't tell you why it's funny yet b/c i'm considering a major plot twist of doom that will make you go like "Da Faq!" O.O) so yeah, i think i'm gonna throw in the plot twist, if you object to this desision or agree then speak now or forever hold your peace!**


End file.
